Lost in Translation
by Samstrykez7
Summary: Just some short drabbles about Tori and Jade, each chapter is themed by an "Untranslatable word"
1. Mamihlapinatapei

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious and I'll put up a link on my bio where I'm pulling these words and the definitions from.**

_**Mamihlapinatapei**_

_**Yagan (indigenous language of Tierra del Fuego) – "the wordless, yet meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start"**_

**Tori Pov**

Blue-green eyes stared at me from across the table, and those weren't just any pair of eyes looking at me; they belonged to Jade West. Everyone was else was too preoccupied with eating their lunch or talking to each other to notice, so I stared right back at her.

It wasn't her usual malicious look or scowl directed at me, it was something entirely different. Her eyes lacked the confidence and mischievousness they usually held, as if she had lost it.

And was now searching for that confidence, in me.

"Hey, Tori"

But just like that, it was gone and her walls came crashing down, guarding the windows to her soul as she looked away. She was back to the same old Jade again.

"Yeah Andre?" I ask politely enough, I was a little miffed that he interrupted our moment, but it would've happened eventually. He rants on about a new song he'd like to work on with me after school and I agree. Conversation flows between us and the rest of the group, excluding Jade, for the rest of our lunch break.

This wouldn't be the first time Jade looked at me that way, like she wanted something from me. Yet, like she was lost, as if she herself didn't even know what she was looking for.

Moments like that were rare.

The first time I had seen that look was after the "Black Eye" incident, when I had to clean up the aftermath of the food fight. It only lasted for a second or two, but I saw it. At first I thought it was just a part of my imagination, but then Jade broke up with Beck.

That was the second time she gave me that look. From then on it became a thing between us after that, I'd catch Jade giving me this…_vulnerable_ look and I'd try my best to reciprocate with a reassuring one.

Sometimes I think this is her way of letting me in, but this was _Jade West_ and with her it was always two steps forward and one step back.

But slow progress was still progress and better than none at all, so I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut.


	2. Jayus

_**Jayus**_

_**Indonesian – "A joke so poorly told and so unfunny that one cannot help but laugh."**_

Jade was in a bad mood.

And if there was anything you should know about Jade West, it would be not to bother her when she's in a bad mood.

The first sign of Jade having a bad day was her lack of morning coffee. Those who saw Jade arrive at school were lucky enough to know Jade was going to be a bigger gank than usual today. Students (and teachers) that noticed the absence of the familiar white steaming cup, took extra measures to not to get in her way.

However, others weren't so lucky.

Robbie wouldn't find Rex until the next day, and Sinjin didn't come to school for the rest of the week.

By lunchtime everyone knew to steer clear of Jade West.

Well,_ almost_ everyone.

"Jade" The Latina called out from outside the Janitor's closet.

Jade mentally groaned, "Stupid Vega, of course she's the only one not avoiding me like I'm the plague" she muttered out. Jade spoke up "Can't you take a hint Vega, go away"

Jade heard the girl mumble something inaudible, the words muffled by the door in between them. She just rolled her eyes and opened the door, "What was that, Vega?"

Tori blushed, "uh, "Why so Jaded, Jade?"

The silence that followed was broken by Jade's laughter and while Jade wanted to cringe at the sound, she couldn't stop herself. Tori swore she had never heard the girl laugh so much and Jade couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard.

Once Jade's laughter subsided, it was silent again. Tori was still embarrassed by saying something so cheesy and Jade was embarrassed because she had actually laughed at it.

The awkward silence was broken by Jade clearing her throat as her lips shifted into her signature smirk, "Really, Vega? Jaded?" She snickered, "I haven't heard that one since middle school."

Tori's cheeks became redder "Yeah, well I got you to come out so it's a _victory _for me"

Jade rolled her eyes again, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"_Stupid Vega"_


	3. Vedriti Part 1

**Vedriti: Part 1**

Jade saw a few poor souls running through the pouring rain as she drove around the streets of Hollywood. The sudden downpour had certainly been a surprise the city's residents. The day had started out with perfect weather; the kind that reminded people why they loved to live and California so much.

Sunny weather, with a nice cool breeze, and easy access to the beach.

However, it didn't last too long, suddenly dark clouds covered the sky and heavy rain came down shortly after. Now all there was to see were people scrambling along the sidewalks with either umbrellas, or jackets over their heads in an attempt to protect them from the rain.

One person in particular caught Jade's eye.

She couldn't see their face, but it was a girl, that much she could tell, and unlike everyone else who was running to shelter, this girl had obviously given up on not getting wet. Taking a closer look at the girl, Jade could see why.

She was soaked, from head to toe.

Jade's car pulled up evenly with the girl and that's when Jade realized exactly who this girl was.

Despite how much she looked like a drowned rat, with her brunette locks clinging to her face, and her shoulders slumped over in defeat, a notion that deeply troubled Jade, there was no denying in her mind that this was indeed, Tori Vega.

* * *

Tori walked down the street, feeling just as cold and terrible as she looked. "Oh don't worry Trina" she muttered mockingly to herself, "I want to soak up the sun a little more, I'll just _walk_ home." Her teeth clattered through her rambling, "I'm wearing freakin' shorts!"

The brunette had given up on staying dry as soon as she realized she didn't have any money to take the bus home. The day had started of perfect for her. The nice weather gave her an incentive to go to the beach, and luckily, Trina as well. Her older sister had been her ride and surprisingly, the sister's had a nice time together.

Such a thing happened everyone in a blue moon.

Trina left early, claiming "too much sun would be bad for her skin" while Tori decided to stick around.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

Now she was freezing cold, walking around with not even a jacket on, in the pouring rain and—

"Vega!"

Her head snapped up. "Jade?"

"Get in."

"What?"

"I said get in, the car Vega, get in the car." Jade repeated slowly.

Tori bit her lip nervously, "But I'm all w–"

"Hurry up before I change my mind and leave you stranded here" Jade growled out impatiently.

Tori decided not to chance it and quickly made her way to the passenger's seat.

_**Vedriti**_

_**Slovenia: A verb signifying "to take shelter from the rain"**_


	4. Vedriti Part 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for all the support I've been getting, I keep checking my email for notifications, I'm glad you all like it. The point of writing this was to experiment with different situations and to get me more comfortable with writing and to get a feel on what works and what doesn't. This chapter is more so me experimenting with POVs, writing in first person and being able to really showcase a character. Like I said I'm still learning so if there's some criticism you have to offer feel free to share. **

**Vedriti: Part 2**

**Jade Pov**

The radio was off; the only sounds that could be heard were the window wipers and the rain pelting hard against the car. Vega had squeaked out a small "Thanks" when she got in the car, but that was all.

She hadn't even asked me_ where_ I was taking her.

The heat was cranked up at full blast and I turned on the passenger's seat warmer. Vega's shivers died down significantly, but I could tell Vega was still freezing with all those wet clothes on. I had decided to take Vega back my house, it was closer and she needed to get warmed up fast or she'd end up with pneumonia or something. I tensed at the thought. Gripping the steering wheel tightly; my foot inched forward against the pedal.

Of course, _I _didn't care or anything, but everyone else would whine at me for not helping the poor girl out.

By the time I pulled up in my drive way, she was fast sleep.

**Tori Pov**

I woke up to the sound of yelling and groaned, _Really Trina? It's too early for your complaining. _I rolled over and snuggled further into the covers, trying to drown out the noises.

That's when I froze. This was not my bed. My body shot up, losing all sense of sleepiness and my eyes snapped open. This was definitely not my bedroom either. The walls were black with various posters and decorations. The room was mostly black and red furniture, and there were little trinkets and stuff scattered around the room, it looked oddly familiar.

I looked out the window and saw water cascading down the panel.

_That's right, it was raining._

I raise a hand up to my hair, feeling the damp locks.

_I had to walk home_

I had been drenched in my shorts and tank, but now I wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. I frowned and looked around the room again.

One thing in particular caught my eye. There was a huge poster on the wall the stood out the most. It was poster of a pair of scissors that had blood dripping down the blade and a pale bloody hand that held them. The top of the poster read, "Snip, Snip" and at the bottom, "_The Scissoring_"

**Jade Pov**

I threw Vega's clothes in the dryer and turned it on. Thankfully, these hadn't been _too _hard to obtain. The girl had been half asleep and down with fever when I told her to change into something else, but luckily, she was able to manage it on her own. Then, I gave her some medicine and let her sleep in my bed.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

That was the response I received from the older Vega. Tori's phone must've died, which explained why the girl hadn't called someone to pick her up. Vega may have been stupid, but not that stupid. After a long and exhausting conversation with Trina, she finally stopped bothering me.

"ANOTHER BUSSINNESS TRIP JOHN!?"

That lovely voice belonged to my mother. I quickly moved up the stairs back to my room. Once the yelling started, I was painfully reminded of the reason I had been driving around aimlessly through Hollywood.

* * *

Tori heard the door open and slam shut. She looked away from the poster and wasn't that surprised to see jade standing there. It took a while, but Tori finally figured out why this room looked so familiar. Jade's slap videos only showed a part of her room, but it looked just like the rest of it.

Jade handed Tori her phone, "You're clothes are in the dryer." Tori smiled, "Thanks, for everything" The other girl shrugged and moved to sit on her bed and turned the TV volume up.

"YOU'RE SO SELFISH!"

Tori flinched and couldn't help but notice Jade's small cringe.

Jade was confused when Tori launched into her story of how she ended up walking home, but still listened. She snickered at Tori's reenactment of her horror-stricken face and later when the two were watching _The Scissoring, _Jade would chuckle whenever Tori got scared.

It wouldn't be until after Trina came to pick Tori up, that Jade realized it. Tori Vega had completely drowned out the sounds of her parents fighting.

_**Vedriti**_

_**(Slovenian) A verb signifying "to take shelter from the rain"**_


	5. Tartle

**Tartle**

Jade glared at the dark haired boy who had his arm wrapped around Tori. Jade didn't know much about the guy, but after doing some snooping around, she learned that the annoying guy was a new transfer student and Vega was the one assigned to show him around.

In the span of two hours Jade hated him. He always made Tori blush and bite her lip nervously.

That was _her_ job, not some punk new kid's.

And he was so touchy with the girl, what were they, a couple? Already?!

Jade shook her head at the thought, there's no way Vega would go for that would she?

_Why do you care? _

The question kept nagging and nagging at her until Jade came up with a reasonable answer. If Vega dated that loser, he would become a part of the "group" and she would have to see him all the time.

_Why do you hate him?_

Jade had an answer for that too. She hated everyone, she didn't need a reason to, she just did, and everyone knew that. Her little groups of "fiends" were the maximum amount of people she could tolerate at once.

_What about Vega?_

Jade ignored that question, like she always did. However, it was starting to pop up in her head more frequently, soon she would actually have to think come up with an answer.

Jade snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Tori giggle loudly at something the idiot said.

_That's it._

Slamming her locker shut, Jade walked over to the pair, "So Tori, who's your bud here?"

Tori blushed, "Uh…..He's…" The guy just laughed, and nudged Tori playfully, "Yeah, Tori, who am I?"

Jade sent him another glare.

_Is he really…._

"Ha" Tori snapped her fingers "Marxelle" She smiled smugly at the boy.

He smirked, "Finally, only took you forever to learn my name"

Jade stared in a mix of shock and confusion, "What?"

_Marxelle _explained, "Tori here, keeps forgetting my name, so every time she introduces me to someone I tease her about it.

Tori shoved him, "Oh shut up, who name's there kid 'Marxelle' anyway" she grumbled out.

"Yeah, I no longer care" Jade said as she walked away, unable to keep the satisfied smirk off her face.

"I knew they weren't dating."

_Yet_

_**Tartle**_

_**Scottish – The act of hesitating while introducing someone because you've forgotten their name.**_


	6. Tår

**Tår**

The first time Jade West had coffee, she was pretty young. It was an accident; caused by her father mixing up his cup of coffee with her cup of hot chocolate.

She hated it.

Jade could just imagine how her face must have looked, all scrunched up in disgust at the bitter taste. It was the worst thing the young west had ever tasted and still the worst the older west could remember ever drinking.

There was one thing that had never changed about Jade.

"How can you drink this stuff? It's gross!"

Even little Jade was blunt.

She remembered her father explaining it to her to best way he could. He told her it was like soda, it had stuff in it that gave him loads of energy. He left for work before Jade could ask why he didn't just drink soda then, but she quickly lost interest.

Coffee was disgusting and that's all that mattered.

Of course, after that experience, Jade noticed coffee was everywhere and _everyone_ drank it. She couldn't go a day without seeing _**it**_. Especially at school, her teachers drank coffee all day.

It just made Jade hate coffee more.

Why _coffee_? What made it so special?

Jade swore she'd never drink coffee when she got older.

_**Tår**_

_**(Swedish)- A cup of coffee**_

**AN: Not going to lie, I was insanely happy with finding this word. I know its short, but consider this part 1. Oh and I know these have mostly been more about Jade than Tori, and It'll be that way for a little while longer. Surprisingly, Jade's way easier to write about, but don't worry, Tori will have her time to shine. It should be pretty interesting. I think I'm going to try to get 30 chapters out of this, first 10: Jade-centric second 10: Tori centric, last 10: will be more Jori-centric. It's an ambitious goal for me, but I feel like it's a pretty good route (If not, suggestions?) **

_**Bricoleur du dimanche (French)**_

_**A person who starts building without clear plans, adding bits on the fly. Someone who cobbles something together while madly improvising.**_

**Thought this word fit me prefectly**


	7. Påtår

**Påtår**

The second time Jade had coffee, it was out of desperation.

She was in middle school working on a project and like most kids her age, she had procrastinated. This meant, she now had to complete a week's worth of work in one day. By 11:00 pm, Jade still had about 3 hours of work to do.

After dozing off for the 5th time, she knew she needed something to keep her up. However, coffee was definitely not her first choice.

Jade had always been stubborn too.

She tried everything from loud music, drinking soda, to splash cold water on her face. Nothing was working. Finally Jade broke down and had a cup of coffee; she still cringed at the taste.

But it _worked. _

Within minutes, all traces of her sleepiness were gone and Jade could practically feel the caffeine coursing through her body. Two hours later and Jade was done with her project.

_Fine _Jade reluctantly thought to herself at the time. She had to admit, coffee had its uses, no matter how gross it tasted.

Jade swore to only drink coffee when she absolutely had to.

_**Påtår**_

_**(Swedish)- a refill of said coffee**_


	8. Tretår

**Tretår**

Back had asked her first.

"Why do you drink coffee all the time?"

Jade was never very good at keeping promises, even to herself.

She shrugged, "I like it"

Jade hated that too.

She went from hating coffee, to hating to like it, because for her, it was easier to need something occasionally than to want it all the time.

For example, dating Beck eventually became a need. Jade liked needs. She needed Beck to be her boyfriend, because that's just who he was, that was the role she had him as. He was another character in her messed up play called, _Jade's Life. _It was still a work in progress.

Jade needed her mother's approval. Dealing with the women's disapproval was a frustrating and exhausting task. She needed her mom to not be hard on her little brother. She needed her mom to be content enough not to nag her about anything.

There was little Jade truly wanted.

Jade wanted her Dad's approval. No matter how pathetic and cliché that want was; it was what it was. In her heart, Jade west wanted her Dad to be proud of her. She wanted to show him she could live up to the West name.

Tori Vega was like coffee, but worse.

Jade wanted Tori to be her friend, wanted Tori to be there for her and she wanted to be there for Tori. But Jade needed the girl to leave her alone, but Tori never followed the script. Tori was a glitch in the system, an accident, some rouge actress that somehow snuck behind stage and was now messing everything up.

Tori drove Jade crazy. Jade wanted Tori in ways she couldn't quite comprehend.

Or maybe she could, but wasn't ready to admit it.

This time, Jade just swore.

_**Tretår**_

_**(Swedish)- The second refill**_

**This was the last part**

_**A "tår" (as well as a tear) means a cup of coffee. A "påtår" is a refill of said coffee. A "tretår", is the second refill, the "threefill", if you will.**_


	9. Mokita

**A/N: I'm going to do this before I completely forget like always. Huge thanks to all those who have reviews, but especially to Invader Johnny, TimelessReader, and ScottyBgood. I think you've left a review for just about every chapter and I really appreciate it. **

**Mokita**

Beck saw it immediately.

When the pair use to get in argument Beck would just eventually say Jade was right and they'd be fine. Now when they would fight Beck saw the fire burning clearly in her eyes, just daring him to fight back, ready to lash out at any moment. However, Beck always baked down and when he did he saw fire die away and Jade…

While she may have not realized, Jade would just look disappointed.

He didn't understand it and wouldn't until he saw the same fire reflecting in _her _eyes. Back watched the two go back and forth and he could see the small smile on Jade's face hidden behind her signature smirk.

She looked so _alive_, and Beck couldn't remember the last time he saw Jade this happy. His attempt at "fighting" had been the break up, but that had the exact opposite effect. He quickly learned it wasn't the same with him and it would never be.

Beck saw the others catch on slowly, observing Jade the same way he had. He saw each moment of realization his friends had, the way their eyes shifted to him, both in shock and pity.

Despite the way he felt, Beck wouldn't acknowledge it, and so none of the others did, not even Cat.

They all went on day to day pretending like they didn't see anything.

_**Mokita**_

_**(New Guinean)-A truth everybody knows but nobody speaks**_


	10. Dvhani

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song.**

_**Dhvani **_

I was sitting against the headboard of my room starring at the TV screen. Josh was sound asleep next to me and had been since the beginning of the movie, but I still kept watching it. There was no denying that this was my favorite Disney movie of all time.

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

_I dare to dream that she_

_Might even care for me_

_And as I ring these bells tonight_

_My cold dark tower seems so bright_

_I swear it must be heaven's light_

I figured the best way to watch these movies was multiple times as a kid and then once when you got older. Just so you could realize how oblivious you were the first dozen times, how innocent you were as a child.

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

I always loved the darkness in this movie, even when I was too stupid to know what was happening, it always stood out more than all the others. Underneath all the laughs, romance, and the inevitable happy ending, there was always something more to it.

_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

I watched on as the image of Esmeralda danced ablaze in the fire and an image of a familiar face with deep brown eyes passed through my mind. I frowned; maybe I was no longer innocent about my own feelings. She just had a way of getting under my skin, of getting past my walls, of making me care.

_Protect me, Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Esmeralda _

_And let her taste the fires of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone_

Sometimes I'm like Quasimodo, only able to stare in admiration from afar; or be crowned the fool when I get too close. Other times I'm like Frollo, cursed with a desire I don't want, that I don't know how to deal with. So when she gets to close, I lash out.

_Hellfire_

_Dark fire_

_Now gypsy, it's your turn_

_Choose me or_

_Your pyre_

_Be mine or you will burn_

However, in the end, it doesn't really doesn't matter, because whether I loved her or hated her, neither Quasimodo nor Frollo get the girl.

_**Dhvani **_

_**(Sanskrit) - Word meaning 'sound' or 'echo' literally. It is also a technical term in Sanskrit literary criticism, with a very beautiful, Better-than-English-worthy meaning: It refers to 'allusion' or 'implied meaning', best defined as: Dhvani is the feature of a poem/line of having a hidden meaning that strikes you in the second or further readings, but not the first."**_

**A/N: Long time no update. I had midterms this week and I really wanted to end Jade's "Arc" with something special, so that's what also took this so long. Jade's not going to go all psycho on tori or anything, I just thought it'd be awesome to use this song and the last part mentions the title which is "**_**Hellfire**_**". I might clarify more on this a bit more in a later chapter, but this is me attempting to push some boundaries. The movie in this is **_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame, **_**I actually do like this move and it is considered one of Disney's darkest children's movies. **


	11. Sisu

**Sisu**

It's hard to explain.

The words come from my mouth automatically, my mind pulling them from the rehearsals I'd seen for the past week.

I was completely terrified, all eyes were on me and I barely knew what I'm doing. It was frightening, nerve-wracking and most of all, _intense_; so much so, that for a moment I think about running off the stage.

Then, in the matter of one breath to the next, something happens. It's like someone flipped on a switch within me.

Suddenly, I'm telling Andre to speed up the song and I'm singing like I never have before. I'm putting all I've got into it. The rest of the performance is all a blur and the next thing I know, I've sung the last notes of "Make it Shine".

The audience is cheering while my parents have these huge smiles on their faces and, me?

I'm still terrified.

Yet at the same time I'm excited, purely euphoric and I can't help but want more. To my surprise, I'm offered an admission into Hollywood arts and part of me wants to decline, to not get my hopes, this sort of dream had always been Trina's not mine.

I've seen her do work from her classes and I know it's not all about singing and big showcases; it won't be the easiest place to adjust to.

Another part me, the side of myself that's just been awakened and refuses retreat back to wherever it came from, tells me to go for it. I know it could all blow up in my face, but I soon find myself accepting, despite Trina's look of disbelief and my own insecurities, I can't ignore this new side of me. I'm up for the challenge.

Meeting Jade West for the first time was a lot like that.

_**Sisu **_

_**(Finnish) -Sisu is a Finnish term loosely translated into English as strength of will, determination, perseverance, and acting rationally in the face of adversity. However, the word is widely considered to lack a proper translation into any language. However sisu is defined by a long-term element in it; it is not momentary courage, but the ability to sustain an action against the odds. Deciding on a course of action and then sticking to that decision against repeated failures is sisu.**_


	12. Glas wen

**AN: **

**1\. Big thanks to Serna93 for "Stroking my ego" with that awesome review, I enjoyed the confidence boost. **

**2\. Pretty Important, I was informed that the word I used, Tår, was an incorrect in its meaning. If you look the word up you'll see a (dated) meaning that goes along the lines of "A small cup of coffee" but it also means "tear" or "toes" in Swedish and that's how it's generally used. The correct term would actually be Kaffetår, Kaffe=coffee. I'll be sure to get around to correcting that. **

**3\. I know I'm not done with this story yet, but this idea keeps knocking at me, Victorious Hogwarts AU? I really like the concept and I have an idea of what house and lineage to put everyone in. If you guys have any suggestion on who should go in which house, please tell me.**

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoy the chapter. **

**Glas wen **

_Vega doesn't have walls _

Tori doesn't keep everyone out, the girl is as open as a book. She's a friendly person that's always up for helping others.

Everyone knows that.

She strolls through the halls of Hollywood arts with a smile that most people can't help but reciprocate when they see it.

As usual, "most people" didn't include Jade West.

Some days she hates that smile Tori plasters on her face and she hates everyone else even more for smiling right back.

Today is one of those days.

Its lunch time and Jade has been extra ganky to Tori all day.

Tori glares at her for yet another sarcastic remark, but Jade's unfazed by it.

Jade rather have Tori's glare than that smile.

* * *

_Vega didn't need walls_

There's times when everyone else is so wrapped up in their own world that Jade and Tori end up being wrapped up in each other's gazes.

That's when Jade sees it.

It's brief, but Tori is smiling at her and she loves it because it's not the same smile she gives everyone else.

Sometimes the two of them are left alone together and they talk.

At first it's about random things, what happened that day, Sikowitz's crazy coconuts, some new song; just insignificant talks.

It takes Tori a while to get Jade to open up, to get past her walls.

It takes Jade even longer to find Tori's concealments.

* * *

_Vega was good at hiding._

Tori didn't have walls because she didn't need let everyone in, just like a magician showing off his "normal" deck of cards.

It wasn't until you pulled out the right book, revealing a hidden door or lifted up the nice looking carpet and found the hatch underneath; that's when you understood.

So Jade hated that smile Tori had on her face all the time and Jade hated that no one else saw it but her.

_Vega hid behind a smile_

_**Glas Wen**_

**_(Welsh) A smile that is insincere or mocking_**


	13. Pålegg

**Pålegg**

Tori finally breaks the silence.

"Hungry?"

She and Jade had been awkwardly sitting on her couch for the past 5 minutes not saying or doing anything. Everyone was coming over to Tori's just to hang out and Jade happened to show up first. Tori figures her and Beck must be fighting, otherwise they would've shown up together.

"I could eat"

Tori suppressed a sigh, that was as close as a "yes" she was going to get from the other girl.

"C'mon"

They both go to her kitchen and that's when Tori remembers, she had been making herself a sandwich earlier, but Jade's arrival made her completely forget about it.

"Wow, is this Trina's latest weird thing?"

The kitchen counter is littered with all sorts of _everything_ from ketchup and mustard to soy sauce and Nutella.

Tori blushes, "Actually…this is all me"

Jade looks at tori strangely, "Really, you were going to put Nutella and Mustard together?" There's a sour look of disgust on her face.

Tori nods meekly, "Yeah, it's a thing I like to do sometimes, just put it all together"

Now it's Jade's turn to break the silence.

"Show me."

"Huh?"

Now its Tori's turn to look confused, but Jade pays her no mind and grabs two slices of bread to make her own sandwich.

"C'mon Tori, I'm hungry"

Tori smiles a little and grabs the bottle of soy sauce, pouring it on her bread "It's simple really, just put whatever you want on it"

Jade still looks grossed out but she grabs some relish and peanut butter to start with.

It's quiet, while both girls keep adding more and more to their sandwich; it's not at all awkward like before.

"…Aaaand done!" Tori proclaims slamming down the top to her sandwich. She looks over to Jade and finds her done with hers as well. Jade's sandwich looks just as unappealing and gross as her does, but that's the fun of it all.

An idea hits Tori and her smile widens in excitement

"Let's switch, my mess for yours?"

Jade's thinking the same thing. It had been fun, when she got over the weirdness of it all, just pilling one thing on top of the other. It's probably the best yet worst thing she's ever made to eat.

Jade smirks and holds out her plate to Tori.

"Never thought you'd be one for experimenting?"

After exchanging plates, Tori and Jade share a mutual, "Screw it" look and take a bite.

**Pålegg**

_**(Norwegian)-Means anything you can put on a slice of bread. (condiments, cheese, ham, nugatti, pj, anything and everything you could fit on a slice of bread).**_


	14. Kia Su Part 1

**Kia Su: Part 1 **

_Kings_

Watching Vega's parents fight is strange.

Once you notice it anyway, then it becomes something that's hard to ignore.

_Pawns _

They take pleasure in the small victories, little _quirks_ and comments that cause the tinniest moments of displeasure for the other.

_Knights, Rooks, Bishops…_

Then there are the bigger victories, like whom do _we_ greet first, who do we talk to more, and others that haven't been able to observe.

I'm sure _they_ see what I see, as well as what I don't see.

_Queens_

_**I promise this is going somewhere. It's intentionally vague, because I like the simplicity of it, yet also the mysterious nature that leaves a cliffhanger and a lot of speculation. This will be 3 parts and the other 2 will be both longer and better than this. Part 2 should be up by tomorrow. **_


	15. Kia Su Part 2

**Kia Su: Part 2**

Sometimes I wish they would just yell at each other, maybe that'd be better than the deafening silence.

"Good morning Tori"

Dad's sipping on his coffee, the _first_ cup of coffee, while Mom's waiting to brew some more for herself.

_Pawn to E2_

I learned early on in life three important things about my parents.

"Morning Dad…

1\. When they're home together, they must be fighting.

…Mom"

_Queen to F3_

I grab a seat up by the counter sitting across from Dad.

"Where's Trina?"

I can hear the triumph in Mom's voice, "I gave her some money to go eat breakfast with some friends"

2\. How to identify their moves.

She turns towards me from her position at the stove, looking way too happy.

"Speaking of breakfast what would you like some? I was going to make pancakes but your father is clearly set on having French toast"

Dad pipes up, laying down his own offer. "After breakfast, I'll take you to school"

_Bishop to C4_

As scary of a thought this is; I wish Trina was here. It's easier when we can just argue instead me picking a side.

I plaster an innocent smile on my face, "French Toast sounds great"

_Queen to F7_

Mom's smile falter's for a moment, but she quickly saves face. "Oh! Now that I think about it, look at the time, if you don't head out soon, you'll be late, I'll make breakfast next time."

Dad smirks, "Don't worry, we'll pick something up on the way to school, you should go get dressed"

_**Checkmate**_

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, because the game's over and I've served my purpose, no need for me to stick around any longer than necessary.

That's the way it works.

3\. They hate to lose.

* * *

Its lunchtime and I'm not surprised when Jade asks.

"Do you like chess?"

I'm sure she knows, Jade's good at that sort of thing. I'm sure she's figured out those same 3 things in the few times she's visited my house.

"No"

"Shame, I would've been up for a match."

_Of course you would_

I think that may be why I'm such a bother to her. Chess would be right up Jade's alley, but unfortunately for her, I neither fit on the 8x8 grid as one of her pieces _nor _as an opponent. I'm the bystander that makes too much noise and breaks her concentration.

But there is a game I am quite fond of.

I send her a wicked smirk, "I may not like chess, but I'm always up for a game of poker."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here's part two. Funny thing is I finished this yesterday. However, my internet conveniently went down, which is you know, greeeat, so posting this before I go to school. Anyways, the chess moves I used can be played as a 4-move checkmate at the start of a game, could be wrong because I'm not a chess person, I just looked it up. I kinda wanted to do on Tori's own family issues after doing Jade's. I also got this idea from one of my favorite video games and in order to prevent me ranting about it I'll just say Mass effect 3: Samantha Traynor. If you get the reference you're Awesome. Thanks for reading and sticking around.**


End file.
